goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Lumiere of Spectrum : Crystal and Pleasure I
Lumiere of Spectrum : Crystal and Pleasure I is a fictional movie / GoAnimate movie created by AventadorClock793SLX from 2015 . The film itself has been planned since late December 2014 .The movie planned to be finished around July 2016. The film was produced by AventadorClock793SLX Productions Inc. , directed by Elison Koenigsegg and published by AventadorClock793SLX Media Publisher Ltd. Several of the scene was filmed on 97th South Eastern Koenigsegg Avenue . Plot In a peaceful city called Silvertonsville City based Carbon's Palmont , lives AventadorClock793SLX and their crews . Their jobs is to keep Silvertonsville City in peace while AventadorClock793SLX is their mayor of the city . Pascal and Wyatt planned to have breakfast at Starbucks Coffee at Goldvine Gardens and have breakfast at there . After they went home bringing some breakfast for their wives , they planned to play Need For Speed 2015 . In Downtown Silvertonsville Prison located at 7206 Green Walnut Street , Downtown Silvertonsvile City in cell 16D , Derek and Hassan got sent to jail after beating up duo Zack and Glenton at St.Steven High School for no reason after Principal Larissa called the police . In jail , they can't escape from the jail due high patrolled/security in the jail . They wished someone will bail them . 10.00 PM , Derek and Hassan got away from the jail due help from Claude and new member of the Gang , Ricardo Fischella . Then , when the alarm of the SVCPD went off , Officer Dallas and Kendra checked the jail where both imprisoned . They found the cell 16D was empty and called AventadorClock793SLX to came to the prison and discussed with them . After discussion , AventadorClock793SLX arrange a meeting with the crews at Salisbury Prestige Rendezvous at 9th Jackson Rourke Avenue to have a alert meeting to find away to keep the good reputation of Silvertonsville City and orded to the keep the city save from terrorist . Same situation in the different places , the gang arranged a meet up at small gang in Erwinton Industry and Harbor Port to discuss to destroy the Silvertonsville City enviroments by supplying some weapons , aerial supports ,etc . 7.30 PM , In Salisbury Prestige Rendezvous meeting still on , bombardment at one of 5 Honda industries manufacturing plant , SVCPD Museum Subsidiary , Lucky List and one of every place in the Silvertonsville City . Aftermath , the police came for investigation why , who and how the bombardment incident . There's a light to heavy damage in the attractions . There's no one luckily died . However , reported their 750 people injured and got sent mostly to Silvertonsville City Central Hospital , the largest hospital of the city . Some people suspected that The Gang did this . However , it isn't being solve by it now . Due the bombardment , the meeting in Salisbury Prestige Rendezvous be accelerated due the incident . Tommorow morning , they separate into 9 groups . In Downtown , AventadorClock793SLX is the leader . In Erwinton , Glenton is the leader . In Glorious , Sal is the leader , aswell for Zack , Jock ,Josh , Avery , Agostini and Princess Prunella is the leader of each district (Trillenium , Haryanto , Larissa , Goldvine , International , and the hardest , Steven) . They investigated for almost 1 month . After a month of investigation , they found the rumour that The Gang was responsbile of the blitz was right due a iPhone 5S lockscreen photo in Vannesa H Lane of Glorious Park found that was Hassan's found by Sally , Sal's girlfriend . They hacked into Hassan iPhone and check all the info on his email ,calendar ,etc . In the Gang , they planned other bombardment . These time , the planned on the Highway 97 Platinum Prestigious Brigde , the most attractive bridge in the town , aswell the tollbooth , One Grand Mellifluous ,Pearl Glasses Palace and Nathan Royal Museum . Not just with their old weapons , they also add molotov bombs , drone , cannon , helicopter with massive gunfire , nuclear bombs and weapons , cyanide , big matches and etc to bring down the name of Silvertonsville City . They planned was 80% successful and they almost execute the plan till , AventadorClock793SLX breaks through in to their location they assemble . They caught all the member expect for Isaac due changed mind before the 2nd plan was planned . He was fired from the Gang after 6 months on it . However , Derek and Hassan got away by their helicopter . However , before they flew further , Isaac that has betrayed them shoot the helicopter with a EMP shooter using a cannon . Due EMP , the helicopter fails to operate and crash into a green field in edge of Glorious Park . They unhurt from the crashes , however they can't escape due a lot of Special Response hypercar police surrounded them . All the members expect Isaac got arrested and sent to prison from 12 to 25 years . Isaac apologize to the crews and became good afterwards . Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Rated PG Movies Category:AventadorClock793SLX Movie Category:New Movie Category:2016 Movie Category:2016 Films Category:Films Category:GoAnimate Films Category:New Films Category:AventadorClock793SLX Category:Action movies Category:Plot Category:Movie Plot Category:Characters Category:Short Films